


you gotta work for the man

by smokingsickstyle



Series: Camboy au [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Prostitution, webcam model au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: 5+ 1 AUJeremy is a newly hired employee in Geoffs advertising company, turns out he has another part time job as a webcam model. Or 5 times the AH crew find out about Jeremy's camboy status and one time they all join in.





	you gotta work for the man

**Author's Note:**

> can you call a pwp a character study??
> 
> first rpf let me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> ps the +1 is actually gonna be a sequel.

1.

Geoff was the first to see it. Completely accidentally of course. 

 

Jeremy was hired a few days ago as an animator for Geoff's advertising company and was being flown in next week for his first week on the job.  Jeremy seemed to be in a lot of different projects, most of which could be found online. Scanning his youtube channel, it was easy to see why he was hired, and with dozens of clips of quality animation, Geoff was satisfied with his decision to hire Jeremy.  

 

Still Geoff was feeling curious. One of Geoff's favorite things to do with new employees was to see how far back he could go into their work history. Jack thought it was just him being creepy, but he liked to think of it as being thorough. He needed to know who exactly he was bringing onto his team after all. And since he had never met Jeremy in person this was a good way to familiarize himself with a new employee.  

 

Geoff had somehow managed to dig deep enough to find another youtube channel, he wasn't sure if it really was Jeremy's but it had a similar username and the animation did seem to be Jeremy's style. The channel was empty save for two videos, each about half a minute long. Still not convinced it was Jeremy's channel, he started going through the videos. There were maybe a hundred views shared over the two videos and he realized they were both just twenty second animated bumpers.  

 

No wonder they were left off the resume.  

 

When Geoff clicked on a video he realized that the owner of the channel had been using the short clips to advertise another site. Geoff clicked the link hidden in the description, hoping it was embarrassing as fuck. 

 

His eyes widened and he gasped gleefully when the page loaded up, unable to believe he had stumbled onto a site for what he assumed were webcam models.  

 

There was no way Jeremy could be linked to this, it must have been a coincidence. He scrolled through the list of uploaded videos anyways. He briefly wondering if it made him a bad person to be disappointed when he realized that they were all short clips of live streams that he could only get access to if he paid for a subscription. He clicked on one randomly, and when the clip started up he was immediately thankful he was too lazy to do this at the office.  

 

The video began with a man sitting up on a bed wearing only shorts and a tank. The camera was positioned just below his neck, but sometimes Geoff could get glimpses of a lightly bearded jawline and a smiling mouth.  The video continued to loop through several shots of the cam model's body before ending with an over the shoulder shot of his naked body laying on the bed. Geoff didn't know how hard he was staring at the taut flexing muscles on the screen in front of him until a popup came up on his screen telling him to subscribe in order to view the rest of the video.  Geoff let it loop back to the beginning a few times before he stopped abruptly. 

 

Blinking away the strain on his eyes being so close to the laptop screen he sighed and got up. He needed a second opinion on this, still unsure if it was Jeremy or not. And if it was Jeremy, what was Geoff going to do about it? He needed to talk to Jack and  a drink or twenty.  

 

But first he needed his fucking credit card.  

 

2.

Jack got an email from Geoff marked urgent. He stared at it for a few minutes, reading over Geoff's frantic misspellings and typos trying to decipher what exactly the message read, something about getting arrested for solicitation when he heard a knock on his door.  Jack glances at the time on his phone and is appropriately wary as he approaches the door. Who would be coming to his house this late at night? 

 

"Jack, you motherfuck! Let me in!"  

 

Jack rolled his eyes, not sure who else he expected. He jack thought about leaving Geoff out there but he was being loud and way to drunk to be left without supervision. Jack let Geoff in, giving him a wide berth as he stomped his way to the living room and started fiddling with the TV. 

 

"What... exactly are you doing here Geoff?" Jack asked, not too worried Geoff would try to break anything  since he knows Jack would kick his ass. But drunk Geoff was an unpredictable Geoff and Jack really didn't want to instigate him if he could avoid it.  

 

"I'm fucking... fixing the thing. Did you see it Jack? Tell me, and cross - your- heart - hope - to - die tell me, that the guy in that fucking video is not the guy I just hired!" Geoff seemed to be freaking out, sitting on the sofa and glaring at the TV as he fiddled on his phone. Eventually a video started playing, and Jack wondered if he had to wrestle the remote away from Geoff in order to turn down the volume.  

 

"Okay. What am I looking at here Geoff?" Jack asked. He was reclining on the sofa with an arm tossed over the back  and his leg crossed over his lap, as calm as ever. Geoff was having a minor heart attack beside him, covering his mouth and pointing aggressively at the video.  

 

"Fucking watch, no, listen! Tell me his voice does not sound familiar. And he calls himself _Lil'_ _J_? Oh my christ, I just hired a prostitute." Geoff trailed off, rubbing his hands through his hair in worry. 

 

Jack turned to the video just in time to see a naked, muscle bound body take up the screen.  Jack recognized the sounds before he saw the image. He heard low breathy moans accompanied by the wet slick sounds of someone getting off. Jack sat up slightly, suddenly feeling the heat of arousal low in his belly at the image before him. The man was gorgeous. Not just because of his defined muscles and great physique, it was something that Jack couldn't really figure out. 

 

Geoff was beside him, wriggling in his seat, drunk and out of it but still palming his dick through his jeans as he muttered grumpily to himself. Jack gave him a look and when Geoff noticed he glared back.  

 

"Fuck you, he's hot. You can't tell me you don't want to-"  

 

"Shut up Geoff." Jack grumbled as he undid his pants, pushing them down just enough to get his dick out of his pants. He was absently stroking his dick, far too interested in what he was watching. 

 

Geoff turned up the volume, growing more excited as the video continued.  

 

"Okay, okay. This is my favorite part." Geoff whispered, looking starry eyed and Jack had to wonder how many times Geoff had seen the video before coming over to his house.  

 

The moaning in the video got louder and more drawn out, and Jack had to admit that it was impressive. The guy sure knew how to put on a show. Either the guy was a really good actor or he really was getting off to people watching him and telling him what to do. The guy in the video now on his knees, sitting back on his heels. He was spreading his legs wider apart so his audience could get a better view. He started leaning back on hand, shaking as he got closer to the edge. Jack was right there with him, finally figuring out what made him appreciate the video so much. Even with a powerful body the guy in the video never looked aggressive. He was soft, willing and most of all submissive in a way that made Jack feel as though he were right there with him and telling him what to do. That was impressive. 

 

By the end of the video, the guy was biting his lip and whimpering. Begging the other users to let him come. They must have agreed because soon he was grinding up into his own hand until he came with a relieved sob (later, when Jack would look at the length of the video, he would understand why). Jack and Geoff were not too far behind, panting slightly as they sat there in silence as the video stopped.  

 

"Well?" Geoff said, his voice cracking as he pointedly drew out the question.  

 

"Yeah, no. That's definitely him." 

  

"I fucking _knew_ it!"  

 

By the end of the week, Jack and Geoff had seen every one of Jeremy;'s archived videos on the site. Geoff didn't mind paying for it all and after the first day, Geoff would go to Jack's place when he wanted to watch them. They would always sit together on that same couch, volume up high so they could hear every moan Jeremy made, every whimper through bitten lips. They would sometimes wonder to each other why exactly Jeremy didn't exaggerate and act up for his audience. Jack liked to think he was quiet because he had to be, that he had a roommate and thin walls. Geoff just thought Jeremy wasn't a good enough actor to pull off a fake orgasm. Geoff loved the videos where Jeremy had guests, when it looked more like a porno than a cam site. Jack preferred when Jeremy took requests. Changing up what his did every time. Sometimes Jeremy would just sit and talk, answering questions and starting conversations.  

 

The uploads a few times a week, and Geoff finds himself lucky to have the chance of participating in a live show of Jeremy before he sees him in person in a few days. Jack, as always sitting quietly beside him, sharing the moment.  It was becoming something for them to do together  and Jack couldn't say he hated it. He knew sooner or later, the videos would bite them in the ass but he enjoyed it selfishly for now.  

 

The day that Jeremy arrived at the office was the first day Geoff and Jack would see him in person and not behind a big screen TV. Jack knows he can keep his cool, only worried that something Geoff would do would make them have to make a formal apology.   

 

3.

When Jeremy was introduced by Geoff to the rest of the crew, Jeremy gave a happy smile and a short wave as he greeted the team. He got enthusiastic replies from Gavin and Michael, who immediately seemed to take a liking to him, joking around with him and making plans for an after work dinner.  

 

Gavin felt like he had met Jeremy before.  

 

"Hey, Jeremy?" 

 

"Sup buddy?" 

 

"You been here before? As an intern?"  

 

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked his smile growing.  

 

"I dunno, you just seem familiar to me somehow." Gavin squinted his eyes in thought as he turned his chair towards Jeremy. He was still trying to remember why he seemed so familiar. Jeremy just grinned, laughing a bit under his breath.  

 

"Oh, what's so funny?" Gavin asked, curiously wondering if he was being laughed at. It wouldn't be the first time, but it was nice to know the reason.  

 

Michael had been silently watching the exchange, distracted from his work by their conversation and almost laughed at the wounded expression on Gavin's face.  

 

"It's nothing man, don't worry about it." With that, Jeremy returned to his work, setting up his desk and computer while the other two did the same.   

 

By the time everyone was getting ready to leave, Gavin had been stewing in his seat, furiously trying to come up with why the Jeremy seemed so familiar. It seemed to be on the tip of his tongue, and what frustrated him the most was knowing that Jeremy seemed to be keeping it a secret as well. Jeremy shut down every question Gavin had about where they could have met and seemed to enjoy the frustration that was visibly building up in Gavin.  

 

Gavin was more upset with himself for being rude and forgetting, and weedled Jeremy, telling him just that.  

 

Jeremy ducked his head and slowly started to pack up his bag. Gavin followed suit and soon they were the only two left in the small office.  

 

"I'm gonna regret this but I'll give you a hint. When we spoke online, I let you call me Lil'J." Jeremy said softly, as if he didn't want anyone to overhear. His smile grew nervous at Gavin's silence and he bit his lip. When he looked up he saw Gavin's face was full of surprise, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. A loud high-pitched squeal came out of Gavin's mouth and Jeremy let out a startled laugh.  

 

4.

 

Obviously the first thing Gavin does is tell Michael.  

 

He had a little trouble processing the fact that his newest coworker was a man who he  had personally paid a large amount of money to watch jack off.  A man who had given him one of his most memorable orgasms. A man who he had frequently called gorgeous and beautiful and amazing, who Gavin watched  blush and moan and writhe because of things _Gavin_ had said. 

 

When he finally made it out of his seat, he saw Michael in the parking  lot, leaning up against his car, waiting for Gavin so he could drive his ass home. Gavin scurried over, repeating Michael's name with astonishment, unable to get over what he had just found out. 

 

"Michael, boi, you'll never believe it."  

 

During the car ride, Gavin tells Michael everything. Michael focuses on driving but can't help but turning his head towards Gavin as he describes all the things that their newest coworker does in his videos. Michael would laugh incredulously, half-heartedly admonishing Gavin when he got particularly descriptive. Gavin offered to give Michael the link to the cam site but Michael declined.  

 

That didn't stop Gavin from telling Michael all about what Jeremy was up to during the streams. Today Jeremy came in looking exhausted and Michael knew it was because Jeremy had spent hours edging himself the night before. Gavin told him how Jeremy said only gay for pay, and that because his audience had requested it so often, he was willing to get fucked on a live stream. Only for his most loyal subscribers, of which Gavin was glad he was a part of. 

 

Last night Jeremy had been preparing himself for his first time, fingering himself and stretching himself out. He even started to introduce himself to some toys. Small dildos, even a vibrator once, at Gavin's request.  

 

Gavin  was sure that Jeremy was wearing a plug today and when he moved closer to whisper it into Michael's ear, they couldn't help but turn to stare and look at the man that was the topic of their conversation.   

 

Michael didn't know if it was everything that Gavin had told him about Jeremy, the allure of knowing a dirty secret or if Michael had already been attracted to Jeremy when he had first seen him. Either way, Michael feels himself flush at the thought of Jeremy sitting on a plug, trying to act normal, innocent.   

 

Michael tried to keep his cool. He would joke around and mess with Lil' J whenever he could since Jeremy wasn't really a difficult person to get along with. Gavin was able to be a lot more laid back, more himself knowing that Jeremy  had already told him about his life as a webcam model.  Michael itched to talk about it to Jeremy, but was sworn into secrecy by Gavin.  

 

Michael saw Jeremy's embarrassed flush when he caught Michael's stare. He saw the way Jeremy would sit down gingerly and take a minute to shift in his seat. He saw the way Jeremy would bite his lip and grab his knee to gain back some control. The more Michael would  watch Jeremy and knew that he would not be able to control himself, and say something stupid. Jeremy was rightfully protective of his secrets. Michael envied Gavin for having permission, but also hating him for spilling Jeremy's secret in the first place.  

 

So when Michael sends Jeremy a message to meet him "it's about your second job. If you don't want me to talk about it I won't, but I wanted to meet up after work.", he doesn’t exactly expect a response.  Michael hopes to god he didn't offend Jeremy and heads to the emergency exit, in a hallway that gets little to no traffic.  

Jeremy does eventually meet him there.  Face resigned but still friendly, still approachable as he stands in front of him. Michael starts off when the silence gets to be too much. 

 

"Just putting it out there: I didn't watch any of your videos."  

 

"Goddamnit Gavin." Jeremy curses then looks at Michael who only nods in agreement.  

 

"No, yeah. It's one hundred percent his fault."  

 

"Okay so if you didn't watch 'em then what...?" Jeremy trailed off, his head tilted in confusion.  

 

Michael took a breath. "Look I don't wanna sound like a creep-" 

 

"You're nailin' it dude."  

 

"-but I was wondering if I could get the link."  

 

"Michael!" Jeremy said with a disbelieving laugh even as he covers his face in embarrassment. 

 

5.

Jeremy sprang  up off of the couch at the sound of his doorbell. He wiped his palms nervously on his shirt before walking to his front door. Finding someone to fuck him in front of a live camera was almost too much trouble than it was worth. Thankfully, he found someone who not only was comfortable around the camera, but was a former cam model himself, courtesy of a camgirl Jeremy frequently worked with.  Tonight was the only day they were both free to meet up so Jeremy had set up his camera and let his clients know he would be live in a few hours. The live stream was only for Jeremy's highest paying clients, and he wanted it to be his best stream yet.  

 

The man that greeted him when he opened the door wasn't what he expected. The man was older than the photo Jeremy got, but Jeremy wasn't complaining. He looked as handsome as his photo made him seem and  honestly Jeremy thought it was cool. Jeremy could get behind the hot dad look this guy was going for, especially if it meant he knew what he was doing.  

 

"Hey. You must be James?" Jeremy asked as he held the door open in invitation.  

 

"Yep." James asked when he stepped in. He had his hands in his pockets and a slouch that made him so easygoing it made Jeremy's stomach twist. "You okay man? Should I- You want me to get outta here?"  

 

"No sorry. Just a little nervous." Jeremy said with a laugh. James just gave him an encouraging smile and approached him. James slowly put a hand on Jeremy's cheek and gently moved his head up for a chaste kiss. James' lips met Jeremy's for only a moment but it still left Jeremy feeling a little bit safer, a little calmer.  

 

They had been passing the time getting to know each other and getting used to each others bodies. James acted like he wanted to prove himself. They started by making out and just rutting against each other losing clothes along the way. Eventually James had his head between Jeremy's legs, lips around his dick. James had Jeremy's dick so far down his throat that his nose was touching Jeremy's belly. When Jeremy was lying with his back on the bed spent and gasping, James had taken it upon himself to rub a spit soaked finger around Jeremy's hole.  

 

Jeremy had taken the small plug he had worn to work out hours before, it his asshole still felt as if it were empty and James' teasing finger around his rim did not help. He clenched against nothing and let out a miserable whimper even as James shushed him.  Jeremy felt airy and restless, an unfortunate side effect in their line of work, where orgasms happen on screen and at the whims of others. 

 

"Relax Lil' J, it's almost time to say hi to your stream." James helped Jeremy sit up despite still feeling a little weak in his legs.  

 

The stream started and they sat side by side facing the computer so Jeremy could make sure everything was perfect. Jeremy was wearing less clothes than James, who still had on his t-shirt and pants. He gave his intro in only a tank and a pair of trunks, calling out his favorite customers, and even going so far as to thank Michael and Gavin for their subscriptions.  

 

He let James introduce himself, and was surprised to find some of his clients had recognized James as well. James only gave a sheepish laugh, and asked if there were any special requests from the audience. They had discussed boundaries already so Jeremy just leaned closer to the screen, glancing through ones he had like and dismissing those he knew were no good for the both  of them.  

 

Jeremy's clients were pretty tame all things considered, and many had written that they just wanted to see Jeremy's face. Jeremy was glad nothing to much was requested and decided he was ready.  

 

James laid down on his back while Jeremy was facing the camera straddling James' chest. He wouldn't be able to get a close up of James' dick finally entering him, but his clients were more than happy with Jeremy's expressions as James fucked slowly into him.  James had made the suggestion to be prepped  off camera, Jeremy with lube and James with a condom, but the bottle was nearby just in case they needed it.  

 

James gave Jeremy a moment to adjust, but at the insistence of several clients he took Jeremy by the hips and began to bounce him on his dick. Jeremy fell forwards in surprise, one hand on James' chest to hold his weight and the other gripping one of James' arms.  His moans had become loud and ragged, his composure crumbling with every hit against his prostate.   

 

James had to stop every time Jeremy would fall forward too much and end up leaning his forehead against James' chest, just so he could move him back upright, on shaking arms. He would alternate between whispering praises to Jeremy and looking at the stream chat. All the webcams staring back at him kind of put James off, but he wasn’t too bothered, paying more attention on what they were saying about the livestream than what the subscribers were doing.  

 

Jeremy's moans had begun to trail off into gasps and half finished words, making James' turn back to him, grabbing Jeremy's hand just before it could touch the younger man's own neglected dick. It was swollen and red, in desperate need for release, but James didn't let Jeremy touch it.  

 

"Oh god, you _asshole._ " Jeremy managed between each thrust of James' dick. Jeremy knew his mouth was open and he probably had a stupid blissed out expression on his face, but all he could care about was coming as soon as possible. "Please, _please_ let me come," Jeremy begged. To James it didn't sound nearly as coherent as Jeremy meant to but he got the gist.  

James had been struggling to keep from coming anyways, slowing down his rapid thrusts to just grind his dick as deep as possible into Jeremy, who twisted and writhed on his lap, unable to decide if he wanted to keep James in or out. James realized he couldn't hold out any longer and adjusted his grip on Jeremy to grasp his dick firmly and give it a few strokes. Jeremy was clenching around his dick, knees digging into his sides as he spilled between them. James let himself have a few more thrusts before he came soon after.  

 

With shaking legs, Jeremy pulled himself of James, letting the stream catch a glimpse of his clenching hole before he flopped onto the bed utterly exhausted. James saw this and snorted before closing the stream with an apology. James settled himself beside Jeremy, grabbing a towel from just beside the bed to wipe himself and Jeremy off before closing his eyes and giving in to the embrace of the younger man shifting towards him.


End file.
